


Period Blues

by storiesfromatvaddict



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PMS Humor, Set In A Whispersless Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromatvaddict/pseuds/storiesfromatvaddict
Summary: The Cluster experiencing the full effects of being premenstrual.





	Period Blues

Sun tapped her foot as the elevator crawled like a snail towards her apartment. Her day had been long and she just wanted to be home already. A mechanical voice announced level twenty-nine, her level, finally.

Unlocking the door, Sun dumped her handbag on the floor while kicking off her nude pumps and unzipped her navy A-line dress. On her way outside, she seized a packet of cigarettes and lighter off the coffee table.

She settled a cigarette between her lips, flicked the lighter and took a much-needed drag. All day had felt like an emotional rollercoaster for her.

Being connected to three other women wasn’t easy at times. She couldn’t escape the side effects of their premenstrual along with her own.

Sun closed her eyes as she laid on the lounge chair. She focused on the chaotic city below while sucking on the cigarette.

 

Capheus smiled and waved politely at passengers as they emptied his bus. “Have a lovely evening” He and Jela spoke in unison. 

“Crazy, crazy day” Jela declared, sitting down, stretching out his legs. 

Capheus nodded while climbing out of the driver’s seat to collect rubbish. He walked down the aisle, carefully checking under each seat. 

A headline on a newspaper caught his attention; “Hunters Prey on Rejected Calves.” He frowned gloomily as he read the shocking article. 

Tears welled in his eyes. An overwhelming urge to cry had washed over him.

“You ok?” Jela asked with worry, squeezing Capheus’ shoulder.

Capheus sniffled while shaking his head, “This world is so cruel,” He gasped, shakily. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. 

Jelastared in confusion, wondering why Capheus was crying like a relative had died. 

 

Will woke with a yawn and searched for Riley but found her side of the bed cold and empty. He rolled out of bed with an agonizing groan and clutched his stomach, tightly. 

He hobbled to the kitchen, placing a wheat bag in the microwave. As he waited, he opened the cupboard, grabbing a large bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. He shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.  

The microwave beeped and he gratefully took the wheat bag and shuffled over to the couch. He plopped himself down with an audible groan. 

He had just sent a message to Riley when the front door unlocked. Riley stepped through in gym gear. His mouth gaped open in complete shock. 

“Potato chips for breakfast?” Riley questioned, kissing Will’s cheek before sitting.

Will felt another invisible hot knife pierce his stomach and doubled over in pain. “You went for a run?” He asked, horrified. 

Riley rubbed Will’s back. “I only ran around the lake” She answered, shrugging.

“How? I can bearly move” Will wondered in amazement and jealousy. 

Riley continued to massage Will’s back, holding back a laugh. 

 

Kala ran her fingers frustratingly through her hair, taking a deep breath. She backspaced and retyped the correct formula before saving.  

She hurried off to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She couldn’t concentrate on her work. Her whole body was on fire. 

“Missing me are we?” Wolfgang’s voice questioned playfully in Kala’s mind. 

Spinning around, Kala was no longer in the bathroom of her office in Paris but a small park in Berlin. She bit her lip, spotting a shirtless Wolfgang. Wolfgang and Felix along with their friends were playing a game of soccer. 

Yes, she was missing Wolfgang, terribly, Wolfgang had left over a week ago to help Felix with selling the key shop. He was due home in a few days. 

Wolfgang made a “T” with his hands before jogging over to Kala. He deliberately poured his water bottle over his head and grinned. 

With a spark of confidence, Kala decided to show Wolfgang just how much she missed him. She cupped his face, kissing him, hard and needily.  She guided his hands to the hem of her floral skirt. 

“Wanna play with me instead?” She suggested, daringly. 

Wolfgang brought his lips back to Kala’s as his hands slipped under her skirt. 

 

Half asleep, Nomi hummed unhappily as she noticed the time on her phone. The painful throb in her head had woken her up earlier than she would have liked. She reached for Amanita, tugging her closer and rested her sore head against her fiancé's chest. 

Amanita wrapped her arms around Nomi’s body. She combed her fingers soothingly through Nomi’s hair, “Hows your headache, hunny?”

Nomi groned, unhappily, “Worse.” She lifted her head, kissing Amanita’s collarbone.

Amanita moved her fingers to the sides of Nomi’s temple, kneading gently. ”How about I make you pancakes?” She offered, sweetly. 

“Can you add chocolate chips? And extra cream! Maybe make the pancake chocolate” Nomi suggested as her stomach gave a hungry growl. 

Amanita giggled. “The world’s most chocolatiest pancake coming up” She promised, kissing Nomi’s forehead before moving out of bed. 

 

Lito huffed, shimmering out of his jeans, annoyed. He tossed off his black t-shirt, throwing the shirt on the floor with the rest of useless clothes. None of his clothes were working for him today.

He stood in front of the mirror and examined his near naked body. Pouting, he poked his thighs then prodded his stomach. 

“Why are you not dressed, my love? We need to leave in twenty minutes” Hernando reminded, stepping out from the bathroom. 

“Do I look fat?” Lito questioned sadly as he continued poking his stomach.

Hernando came to stand behind Lito, his hands roaming over Lito’s defined six-pack. “Don’t be ridiculous, baby” He reassured, kissing his neck. 

“My thighs need more toning. I always half ass leg day” Lito complained. 

Traveling his hands down, Hernando squeezed Lito’s muscular thighs. “If you want to strengthen your legs,” He nipped at Lito’s ear lob, “Make up for half-assing. I have a few ideas.” He cupped Lito through his underwear. 

Lito pushed Hernando away, “I’m not in the mood.” He trudged into the kitchen, going straight for the jar of Nutella in the cupboard.

“I’ve been so careful with my diet” He insisted in between spoonfuls of Nutella.

Hernando watched Lito eat the Nutella and wanted to protest but stayed silent. “My love, your body is a work of art” He winked. 

Lito tilted his head, studying his body and shrugged. “I’m gonna see if Dani has any Tylenol” He grumbled, walking off with the jar of Nutella. 

 

Sun opened her eyes as the sound of moaning and crying erupted from her living room. She strolled inside finding Lito, Will, and Capheus on her couch.

Lito was hugging a jar of Nutella to his chest with his head on Will’s shoulder. Will was clutching a wheat bag closely to his stomach while groaning. Capheus was crying next to Lito, holding a crumpled newspaper in his hands. 

Nomi, Riley, and Kala appeared next to Sun. All four girls laughed, amused at how terribly the guys were handling being premenstrual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
